Piccolo the Super-Namek
に !! れてきた ·ピッコロ |Rōmaji title = Ikki ni Keisei Gyakuten!! Okurete Kita Senshi · Pikkoro |Literal title = The Tide Suddenly Turns!! Piccolo, the Warrior Who Came Late |Number = 80 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = The Fourth Warrior *Freeza vs. Piccolo |Airdate = March 6, 1991 |English Airdate = September 27, 1999 |Previous = Gohan Attacks |Next = Déjà vu }} に !! れてきた ·ピッコロ|Ikki ni Keisei Gyakuten!! Okurete Kita Senshi · Pikkoro|lit. "The Tide Suddenly Turns!! Piccolo, the Warrior Who Came Late"}} is the 6th episode of the Frieza Saga and the eightieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 6, 1991. Its original American airdate was September 27, 1999. Summary Frieza continues to torture Gohan as revenge for his earlier attack. Vegeta is at a loss of whether to help Gohan or not. In Frieza's Spaceship, Goku, still recovering, also senses Gohan's decreasing energy, and prepares to leave the Medical Machine altogether to go to his son's rescue despite struggling to even move his arm. However, just before Vegeta can finally jump in, Krillin suddenly reappears and fires a Destructo Disc at Frieza. Frieza dodges, but part of his tail is chopped off. Krillin fires more disks at Frieza, but he dodges them all and flies after Krillin, who attempts to lure Frieza away from Gohan. Frieza then threatens Krillin in response to his amputated tail. Krillin leads Frieza into a maze-like rock in the middle of the sea. Frieza finally fishes Krillin out, but before he can strike, Krillin blinds Frieza with the Solar Flare and flies back to the battlefield. Meanwhile, Dende sits beside the unconscious Gohan and uses a special technique to heal him, intriguing Vegeta, who accuses Krillin of keeping Dende's power a secret, although Krillin counters that they did not know and would have otherwise had Dende heal Goku. Krillin flies back to see how Gohan is doing, and is relived to see Gohan fully recovered. Gohan regroups with Krillin and Vegeta, with his power slightly increased. The three unleash a barrage of energy on Frieza, but he is unfazed. Gohan moves in to attack Frieza head-on when a new figure surrounded by light appears between them. The light clears, and the figure is revealed to be Piccolo, who has finally arrived. Piccolo announces that he will take on Frieza alone. Vegeta doubts his abilities, remembering Piccolo as the Namekian easily killed by Nappa on Earth. Piccolo counters by challenging Vegeta to a duel to the death after they beat Frieza. Frieza advises Piccolo to leave the battlefield and the planet while he still can, but Piccolo takes no notice and vows to defeat the tyrant and avenge the Namekian race. Major Events *Piccolo arrives to the battlefield and prepares to fight Frieza. Battles *Krillin vs. Frieza (Second Form) *Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin vs. Frieza (Second Form) Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Piccolo *Dende *Vegeta *Frieza Locations *Namek Objects *Battle Armor *Frieza's Spaceship *Medical Machine Differences from the manga *Krillin fleeing and hiding inside the crevices of a large rock formation which Frieza smokes him out of before then using the water to do the same is exclusive to the anime. *Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin firing an energy barrage at Frieza to no affect after Gohan is healed by Dende is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the Funimation dub, when Gohan is being pounded by Frieza, Vegeta is unable to stomach what he sees, however, in the Manga and original dub, he does not care about Gohan at all, but wonders how he'd ever be able to defeat a force that powerful. *This episode marks one of the few times Vegeta enjoys fighting alongside others (after Gohan gets Saiyan Power, Vegeta is confident they can beat Frieza together if they all attack him at once). Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 80 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 80 (BDZ) pt-br:A chegada de Piccolo fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 080 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z